This invention is related generally to a construction hand tool, and more particularly to a wipe down knife used in drywall plaster construction.
Typically, interior residential and commercial building walls are formed by attaching sheets of plaster board to supporting studs. Spaces between the sheets are taped and covered with a thin layer of joint compound commonly called "mud". A wipe down knife tool is then used by the builder to smooth out the joint compound and tape layer so that the seam does not show. Indentations around nails and other imperfections are similarly treated.
Most walls are high with respect to the craftsman using such a tool. This requires the craftsman to use a tool to smooth joint compound and tape at elevations extending from a floor to a ceiling. Existing wipe down knives have a seven inch blade, for contacting and smoothing the joint compound and tape, that is rigidly attached to a handle. It is difficult to maintain the blade at a proper orientation with respect to the wall at all such working heights.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a wipe down knife tool having a blade that is adjustable in position with respect to the handle, thereby making it easier to use at various elevations with respect to the craftsman who is using it, and in small places where access is difficult.